Last No 2ense (season 02) : Sekai de mottomo utsukushī kanji ga imamad
by Diku
Summary: 世界で最も美しい感じが今まで見てきた。 - ingatan Hinata selama satu tahun pun telah kembali, inilah awal kisah cinta Gadis Coklat (Hinata) dan Laki Laki yang keren (Naruto) - "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto.


Last NO sense 2 [RE :make] : Perasaan yang paling indah yang pernah ada didunia.

CO Lyncnime 2010

Maya merasakan kehilangan sesuatu didalam dirinya tapi ia masih belum mengerti apa itu ,  
Perasaan itu telus mengeluti didalam pikirannya seakan inging memberontak keluar dari dalam pikirannya secara langsung.

Ia harus menemukan jawabannya dihari ketika ia kehilangan itu semua yaitu valentine day.

13 februari 2010 sekolah Smp2 di dekat perumahan permai kunciran,  
Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya hilang didalam diriku, yang sudah hilang sejak masih kecil, bakhan hal ini terus beranjak selama setahun sampai aku kelas 3 smp.

Tepatnya sesaat ayahku meninggal yang juga bertepatan di valentine day tahun 2009 lalu, awal mula aku merasakan ini.

_#. in the school canteen_

"Hinata... , gila tu cowo keren banget" seru Sakura sembari menggerakan badanku yang sedang sibuk melahap coklat Silperking.

"Aduh Sakura… siapa sih?!"tanya ku planga plongo dengan nada agak ngotot.

"Paling yang dimaksud cowok setampan sejagat raya en keren plus banyak temennya dan ditambah menang lomba sepak bola secara berturut turut" jelas Ino dengan muka serius hanya saja tangannya sibuk dengan kegiatan ritual potong kukunya.

"Maksudnya si Naruto itu ya? Ino?"tanyaku lagi kayak orang gak mudeng.

"Unn..." Ino Cuma member isyarat anguk-annya tanpa bicara apa apa lagi..

"Hmm… berarti Sakura suka dia ya?" Tanyaku dengan memasang tampang innocent.

"Nggak juga sie, aku kan sudah punya Sasuke~" Sakura membicarakan pacarnya senyum senyum entah tak jelas apa yang ada didalam pikirannya.

Dan Ino memajang tampang mata melotot luar biasa,

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ah kalian mah enak punya pasangan masing masing, lah aku forever alone" keluh Ino.

"Ng ano… aku juga belum punya pacar tau…" ucapku pelan.

Merurutku terlihat sekali kalau Sakura dan Ino sudah mempunyai seseorang yang mereka sukai s karena terlihat dari mukanya bersinar sambil cengar cengir seperti gigi nenek-nenek. (Yoi nenek nenek gak punya gigi!).

Berbeda dengan aku yang….

Ternyata dan seperti dugaaanku Naruto itu banyak yang naksir sama dia tentu dengan beribu-ribu alas an, meski ada rumor waktu Naruto kecil hidupnya sungguh menderita akan tetapi melihatnya yang sekarang penuh dengan tawa itu aku tidak dapat mempercayai cerita tersebut.

Gimana enggak , seperti kata Sakura dan Ino, si Naruto itu selain kaya raya , ganteng , humoris , pinter , keren , supel , dan soleh., pokonya semuanya deh….

Semuanya terdiam hingga aku mengerutu bahwa Naruto pasti punya pacar.

"Aduh Hinata... , kamu bener-bener deh?! , jangan-jangan kamu juga gak tau siapa yang duduk didepan meja kamu lagi?!" ejek Ino.

"Ah... eh... ng... yang penting cowo" jawabku dengan muka polos.

"Aduh!"

"Hehehehe..."

"Dia belum punya cewe"terang Sakura..

"Kenapa?"tanyaku.

"Jangan tanya aku dong Hi Na Ta.." Sakura mengeja namaku dengan nada agak marah tapi justru aku malah tertawa dibuatnya.

Sial entah kenapa aku merasa kedua temanku ini sepertinya mengerjaiku.

Tak disangka saat kami bertiga asik mengobrol , Choji dan Shikamaru ikut nimrung.

"Eh besok kalian pada mau ngasih coklat ke siapa dah?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Ke aku ajah ke aku ajah" jawab Choji dengan kegirangan, rrr… siapa yang ditanya siapa yang dijawab =.=

"Maksudnya Shikamaru? "tanyaku dengan bengong

"Yaampun kamu kayak sapi ompong deh!" ejek Choji.

"Ih Choji mah… aku serius tau.."

Waduh parah aku dikatain sapi ompong , gimana kalo sapi-sapi itu denger dan nolak  
disamain sama aku selain itu emang sapi ompong apah?! , setau aku sih enggak ,  
eh tapi gak tau juga deh maklum belum pernah jadi sapi sih.

"Shikamaru mending kamu jelaskan si sapi ini" pinta Sakura sambil menunjukan telunjuknya kearah sapi, eh salah maksudnya kearah aku.

"Sedikit merepotkan si, tapi ok deh ,jadi sesuai kalender yang kita punya ya Hinata…,besok tepatnya tanggal 14 febuari adalah hari valentine"

"Hah,apatuh palenten?"kataku bingung.

^ gubrak ^

"Sakura,jelaskan si sapi ini"pinta Shikamaru entah harus kesal atau marah. (kesal atau marah? Kaeanya sama aja =.=).

"Valentine yang bener bukan palenten , itu adalah hari kasih sayang dimana perempuan memberikan coklat ke cowok yang disukainya , ngerti sapi?!" Sakura menerangkannya sambil menguyel-uyel(?) kedua pipi ku..

"Kayaknya dari tadi aku dikatain sapi" keluhku.

_# in supermarkets_

"Eh ibunya Naruto kan?!"panggil sally.

"Oh Sakura toh,panggil saja Ibu Kushina… sama temannya ya?,ngapain ada di mall?"

"Ah,kayaknya gak tau cewek-cewek aja nih" jawab Ino dengan mengedipkan mata genitnya.

"Oh iya nu Kushina, anak ibu sudah punya pacar belum?" tiba tiba saja Sakura bertanya yang tidak tidak dan sempat membuat aku terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Eh? Emang kenapa?" Tanya Ibunya Naruto.

"Gak apa apa sib Bu Cuma penasaran"

Ibunya Naruto menjelaskan bahwa anaknya itu emang gak ada pikiran buat pacaran, meski sebelumnya ibunya sempat bertnya dan Naruto Cuma menjawa kalau ada seseorang perempuan yang ia tunggu, tapi ibunya sendiri tidak tahu karena Naruto tidak bilang namanya, Cuma katanya ada hari yang penting di hari Valentine.

Setelah kami berpamitan pada Ibunya Naruto dan juga berpamitan dengan Shikamaru juga Choji, teman-temanku Ino, Sakura, Temari, dan lainnya langsung saja berebutan untuk menuju ke pangkalan toko kue coklat,tentu aja aku terpaksa ikut juga,masak aku aja yang gak beli coklat.

Tapi disinilah awal mula kejadian yang membuat aku tidak dapat menarik kembali jalan keluarnya.

"Hinata ,coklat kamu buat siapa?"tanya Ino.

Dan hebat! , berkat secuil pertanyaan dari Ino kepadaku sudah membuat teman-temanku yang lain pun langgsung melihat kearahku, padahal tadinya mereka sibuk dengan memilah milih coklat yang mereka minati.

Omg... Gimana nih padahal inikan buat dimakan sendiri gumamku dalam hati sambil memikirkan nama cowok.

Dan sepontan uhuy tanpa sengaja aku menjawab Naruto dengan suara agak pelan , tadinya aku kira mereka akan bilang oh... Lalu selesai.

Tapi ternyata teoriku ilmu pengetahuan ku salah , mereka malah mengataiku dengan menyatakan aku sudah normal, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya yang tidak sempat aku cerna melalui telinga kanan dan kiriku.

Tidak sampai disitu saja ternyata permisa, bahkan mereka nyengar-nyengir saat dikasir , pas makan ,main game , sampe pulang juga nyengar-nyengir kayak orang gila untung aja tu putih-putih coba kuning butek bak kolam ikan yang nggak pernah keurus, jijik aku ngeliatnya.

_# in the class of the school_

Saat berangkat kesekolah aku sudah merasakan firasat buruk, biarpun aku tidak mempunyai indra ke enam apa lagi indra ketujuh dan lagi pula aku juga bukan berasal dari keluarga paranormal yang dapat mendeteksi masa depan tapi tetap saja aku merasakan aura hal buruk yang akan terjadi bila saja aku membuka pintu ruangan yang bahkan adalah ruangan kelasku sendiri.

Ck damn

^ tap... ^

Yap! , aku berhasil menapakan kakiku Di kelas 3B Ap in dan….

"Apa!... " aku kaget sesaat membuka pintu kelasku yaitu 3.b yang tak biasanya tertutup

dan ternyata dugaanku itu sangat very very very very very tepat sekali, okeh kalau udah gede mungkin aku bias jadi paranormal.

Teman-temanku langsung tumpah meriah kayak monyet menggong-gong [woy monyet gak gong-gong] saat aku menampakan wajahku di kelas.

Ternyata mereka langsung meneriakan Nama Naruto bahkan ada yang mendorongnya kearah ku..

Omg, ini anak anak rese pasti kerjaannya. Aku ngedumel sendiri sambil menatap tajam beberapa anak cewe yang kemarin pergi untuk membeli coklat.  
Yap benar jangan-jangan si ratu gosip yaitu Ino telah membocorkan sebuah cerita fiktif yang mengada-ada itu.

Aku langsung terdiam seperti sapi ompong , rrr… salah maksudnya seperti patung.

Tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu pikirku.

Suasana dikelas 3b saat itu benar benar meriah kayak mulut guru yang ngerocos tiap hari hingga tidak belajar , sampai aku mengatakan...

"Apaan sih nih kalian! , kemarin aku salah ngomong kok! , sebenarnya itu cuma untuk aku sendiri doang" teriakku.

Sekarang kelas seperti kuburan di tengah malam tanpa suara.

"Kalo makan coklat kebanyakan nanti sakit gigi loh" sela Naruto dengan nada pelan.

Suasana kelas benar-benar hening.

"cerewet!" teriakku

Asal kalian tahu saja sebenarnya aku memang benar-benar mau kasih coklat ini ke Naruto , hanya saja … hanya saja aku tidak kenal dia.

Yap benar...aku tidak mengenal dia...

_# in the school garden_

Jam istirahat pun tiba , gara-gara kejadian tadi aku jadi bosan total meski teman-temanku sudah meminta maaf.

Seperti biasa disaat seperti itu jika aku inging menyendiri pasti aku selalu berada ditaman sekolah yang tepatnya dibelakan lapangan basket dan aku selalu menaiki ayunan yang berdecit dejit karena sudah lumayan tua sepertinya.

Saat itu aku berfikir meski tidak mengenal dia tapi rasanya aku menenal dia , lebih tepatnya mengenal nama itu. Tapi intahlah mungkin ini Cuma dejavu omong kosong belaka.

"Uh sial...,itu orang atau apasih huh seenaknya aja..." gerutuhku.

Yah meski ini dibulan ramadhan dan lagi aku orang islam [perlu di catat bulan puasa di cerita ini adalah bulan februari] ,tapi karena yah biasalah urusan penting yah kalau cewe mungkin mengerti tapi kalau cowo juga ngerti mungkin dia pernah jadi cewe =v= #troolface

Jadi diam-diam bukan berarti mengendap-endap aku membawa coklat yag seharusnya telah kukasih ke Naruto.  
Padahal tumben-tumbennya aku membeli coklat seharga 25000ribu [maklum orang pas-pasan, nggak kaya atau pura pura jadi orang kaya].

Perlahan tapi pasti aku membuka bungkus coklat yang bermerek sangat mahal dengan nama Silperking itu.

Apa lagi ini barang yang spesial yang hanya dijual di hari Valentine yang artinya rasanya tak tega makanan coklat termahal ini.

^ lebh… ^

Setelah kucicipi coklat yang baru kumakan setelah hidup bertahun-tahun [kesannya kayak udah tua dan nggak pernah makan coklat].

Perasaan baru memakan satu potong dari sembilan potong tapi tak terasa tinggal tiga potong.

"Huft... sial" lagi-lagi aku mengeluh sambi menghela nafas panjang.

Baru aja aku mau memakan potongan ketujuhku tapi ets... Ada tangan yang dengan cepat mengambil dua potong coklat dari arah belakangku.

"Eh...apa-apaan ini!" bentakku kesal sambil menengok ke belakang dengan cepatnya.  
maklum coklat mahal, tapi kalau murah juga nggak tega sih…

Tak kusangka dia adalah...

"kau...!" kataku terkejut sambil menunjuk kea rah orang tersebut.

"sudah kubilangkan kalau makan coklat tuh jangan sendirian" kata Naruto tesenyum.

"Ng.. nggak bakalan sakit gigi kok..." pipiku memerah padam.

"Bukan itu masalahnya..." ucapnya mengaruk garukan rambut kepala belakangnya entak karena merasa gatal atau memang bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

"Jadi...?" tanyaku menatapnya serius.

"Ak… Aku cuma mau mencicipi coklat pemberian Hinata sekali lagi kok..." Naruto tersenyum kepadaku eh tunggu apa maksudnya sekali lagi?.

"Maksudnya..." tanyaku lagi.

"Mau gak jadi pacarku? , eh ano etto… maksudnya jadi pacarku sekali lagi kal..." ucapan Naruto sedikit tertahan.

"Maksudnya apa sih tiba-tiba" kataku sambil beranjak pergi karena aku kurang menyukai suasana ini.

"Hinata...!" teriak Naruto sambil menahan tanganku.

"Lepasin!" bentakku memaksa.

"Jadi kamu masih belum bias mengingat aku..." kata Naruto dengan muka menunduk seakan sedih.

Entah kenapa aku sedikit prihatin, disini seakan akan aku yang jadi orang jahatnya.

"Hm..." aku Cuma bias berguman entah harus mengatakan apa.

"Huft… tentu saja kamu tidak bisa mengingatnya karena saat itu kamu seharusnya telah pergi dari dunia ini."

Aku masih belum mengerti situasi , apa lagi8 Naruto bilang kalau aku seharusnya udah meninggal.

Dan Naruto pun menjelaskan Satu tahun yang lalu waktu aku san Naruto masih tinggal di Osaka, aku pernah memberikan Naruto coklat di pegunungan Fuji yang saat itu sedang turun salju entah kenapa.  
Saat itu kita baru saja saling bertemu tapi disitu Naruto berjanji akan terus menjagaku bahkan disitu juga mungkin kita mulai berpacaran, tapi saat melewati semuanya tubuh dia kaku dalam keadaan setengah mati, dan ternyata aku menggantikan nyawa, Naruto yang tidak menerima itu semua akhirnya menyelamatkan aku juga, akan tetapi resikonya aku tidak dapat mengingat kejadian itu dan tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari Osaka.

Aku masih belum bias mempercayainya hingga Naruto memperlihatkan esuatu kepadaku.

ya sebuah Coklat, tapi ini berbeda dengan coklat yang lainnya karena coklat ini hanya bisa dibuat oleh keluargaku, sebuah coklat yang tidak punya masa expired dan tidak akan pernah meleleh, karena coklat ini memang harus berbentuk daun semanggi.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, dan coklat ini pemberian dari mu Hinata"

Entah kenapa air mataku keluar deras, membasahi seluruh muka ku, dan secara reflex aku memeluknya, ya benar perasaan ini adalah perasaan paling bahagia yang pernah aku rasakan.

Akhirnya aku mengerti bagian diriku yang terasa menghilang , tapi sekarang sudah kembali.

FiN

Last NO sense 2 [RE :make] : Perasaan yang paling indah yang pernah ada didunia.

created by : LyncDiku

code : co_ 2.e. .07. .acblnse001X

sosial : aoshichan

thanks

all resource

me family

all grup ffn

best friends

setting of see

my phone and lappy

and all reader plus fans cerpen or fanfic

[ NB : mungkin ada yang bertanya Tanya, Episode 1 nya mana? , ok episode 1 itu episode gagal, dan episode dua ini adalah Versi pembuatan ulangnya, dan alasan kenapa / karena dibuat ke dua bukan tetap pertama karena nama nama karakter yang ada disini berbeda dengan yang ada di episode pertama, kalau masih ingin / penasaran dengan episode failed bisa di lihat di  
aoshichan , thanks buat yang udah mau menyitakan waktunya untuk membaca cerita gaze ini, jngan lupa klik follownya yap~]

fin co LyncDiku

2010 - 2013


End file.
